The Devil's Angel
by mtd4417
Summary: the gang is 21. tj adn spinelli break up bc they dont spend enough time together. can the relationship be saved by a song spinelli writes for her band? what happens when tj hears it? one-shot please RR!


A/N: this is a one-shot that i wrote when i was bored. i made up this song that spinelli sings. i'm not trying to brag or anything but since i am in a band it is easy for me to write songs off the top of my head. sometimes they are good and sometimes they are bad. i wrote this one for this fic. tell me what you think of it. please RR!!

disclaimer: i dont own recess or any characters except Danielle, Chloe, and Lexi. i also own the song b/c i made it up for the fic.

******************************************************************************

"Ok girls that it for today!" Spinelli called to the girls in her band, Danielle, Chloe, and Lexi. The girls started a band called The Devil's Angel (A/N: that was one of our ideas for our band but we changed it so i used it here) when they were 19. Now they were all 21. The Devil's Angel wasn't big yet, but the girls were working hard. Spinelli was the vocals, Lexi played electric guitar, Chloe played bass guitar, and Danielle played the drums. Together they rocked.

"Ok. See you all tomorrow," Chloe said as she put her guitar back in it's case.

"Yeah. Hey Spin, don't we have a performance or something tomorrow?" Lexi asked as she moved her drums to the back of her garage. They practiced every day in Lexi's garage since she is the only one with their own house. All the others have apartments.

"Lexi, it's not a performance. Only big stars have performances. But yes, we do play tomorrow at the club on Main St," Spinelli replied.

"Ok. Just making sure," Lexi said. 

"Well I'd better go now. See ya tomorrow," Danielle called as she left Lexi's garage and drove away in her car.

"Yeah me too," Chloe agreed and waved as she left. Spinelli left soon after.

When Spinelli got home she went into the living room of her apartment and sat down to watch TV. After about an hour of being home someone knocked on her door. She opened it to find her boyfriend TJ standing there.

"Hey Teej, "Spinelli said letting him in.

"Hey. I called you earlier to see if you wanted to do something but you weren't home," TJ said when they went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Oh. Right. I was at Lexi's practicing," Spinelli explained.

"Ok. Well how about tomorrow?" TJ asked.

"Sorry. I can't. We perform tomorrow at the big club on Main St. Sorry," Spinelli replied.

"Spinelli, it seems like you're never home any more. How are we gonna be able to make our relationship work if we never see each other? How do you know I don't have my eyes on another girl if you're never around?" TJ asked. Right then he knew that last part was a mistake.

"So are you saying you came here to tell me that you like someone else?" Spinelli asked.

"No. I'm just saying that if we're never together then how do we know the other one isn't starting to like someone else," TJ explained.

"TJ, if we really are a couple and we care about each other then we should never question each other about falling for someone else. And I'm sorry if me being the singer in my band gets in the way of our relationship sometimes but we can make it work, and being in this band is something I've always wanted," Spinelli said.

"Oh. Ok. Well, I wouldn't want to get in the way of your dream. So maybe we should take some time to find out what we really want," TJ replied standing up. Spinelli stood up too surprised that he just said that.

"Are you saying you think we should break up?" Spinelli asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Ashley," TJ replied. Spinelli knew he was serious. That is the only time he ever calls her by her first name.

"Ok. Fine. Goodbye TJ," Spinelli said. TJ left without saying a word. Spinelli went to her room and cried.

~*LATER THAT DAY*~

"Whoa. I can't believe you two broke up. You were, like, the perfect couple. I've never seen anyone closer than you guys," Danielle said after Spinelli had filled her in on what had happened.

"Yeah. I can't believe I let the band get in the way of our relationship," Spinelli said.

"No, Spinelli. He was your boyfriend so he should have known how important this was for you," Danielle replied. "Just forget about it."

"No. I've got a better idea," Spinelli said standing up.

"What is it?" Danielle asked.

"This gives me a great idea for a song! I'll go home and write it then I'll call you girls so we can rehearse it. We don't have much time. We have to learn this song!" Spinelli explained and she rushed out the door and drove to her apartment.

~*THE NEXT DAY*~

HK and TJ were driving down town in HK's car. The two have gotten close over the years. HK was driving and TJ didn't know where they were going.

"So where exactly are we going?" TJ asked looking at his friend.

"You'll see," he replied and they were silent until the car stopped in front of the club The Devil's Angel was performing at later that day.

"Wait. I can't go in there," TJ said looking at the place his friend had taken him to.

"Actually yes you can. The sign says 21 and up and you are 21," HK replied.

"No I mean, this is where Spinelli's band is playing today," TJ explained.

"Really? I'm sorry, I didn't know," HK replied sarcastically.

"Fine I'll go," TJ said getting out of the car. The two walked in and noticed the stage was vacant. After about fifteen minutes an announcer stepped on stage. 

"And now we would like to welcome a local band-- The Devil's Angel!" he exclaimed stepping off. Spinelli, Danielle, Lexi, and Chloe ran onstage and got in their positions.

"Ok, you girls know what to do?" Spinelli asked quietly. The girls nodded. Spinelli took the microphone and began talking to the audience.

"Hey everyone. Thanks for coming. I know we're not that big yet so we really appreciate that you all took the time to come and hear us play. We're going to sing a new song today. I just wrote it yesterday after a little incident happened that I'd rather not discuss. Well, once again thank you for coming and I hope you enjoy this song. It's called "I'd Make It Right". TJ this song is for you," Spinelli finished. TJ looked up at the stage. The three girls began to play a slow song. Spinelli began to sing:

__

"When I first met you years ago

We decided we would take it slow.

But then when things got out of hand

We knew then it was the end. 

Even though we went through pain

I knew we'd be together again, ooh.

Because I remembered the days we spent together and then

I knew you'd always be there.

When I was sad you'd comfort me.

When I was in trouble you'd rescue me.

When I was in pain you'd help me through.

But I never told you I loved you.

I know you knew I did.

But if I could do it all again

I'd change everything that went wrong

And make it right.

And now I think about it

And I realize I still love you.

Yeah it might sound crazy

But I don't care.

Because right then I knew you were there.

For every time I was in pain

I thought I'd never smile again.

But then I'd hear your voice

And I knew I as wrong.

Because now I know

When I was sad you'd comfort me.

When I was in trouble you'd rescue me.

When I was in pain you'd help me through.

But I never told you I loved you.

I know you knew I did.

But if I could do it all again

I'd change everything that went wrong

And make it right.

Oh now I see I was wrong.

I can't believe it took me this long

To realize all my mistakes.

So now I'll say what I should have said all those times before.

When I was sad you'd comfort me.

When I was in trouble you'd rescue me.

When I was in trouble you'd help me through

But I never told you I loved you.

I know you knew I did.

But if I could do it all again

I'd change everything that went wrong

And make it right.

I'd make it right, ooh!

When I was sad you'd comfort me.

When I was in trouble you'd rescue me.

When I was in pain you'd help me through.

But I never told you I loved you.

I know you knew I did.

But if I could do it all again

I'd change everything that went wrong

And make it right.

Ooh oh."

Spinelli ended the song and everyone applauded. A lot of people were in tears.

"Thank you everyone," Spinelli said into the mic and the four girls walked off the stage.

"So now do you see that Spinelli still cares about you?" HK asked TJ after the song.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I shouldn't have said that her band was interfering with our relationship," TJ replied.

"Yeah you're right about that," said a voice behind the two. They turned around adn saw Spinelli standing there.

"Hi Spin," TJ said.

"Hey. I'm sorry about yesterday. I was spending way too much time with the band," Spinelli apologized.

"No, I'm sorry. I know you have always wanted this. I'll never stand in the way of your dreams again. And trust me, you girls are definitely going to make it big," TJ said.

"Thanks. But you don't know that for sure," Spinelli replied.

"Maybe he doesn't, but I do," said a voice from behind Spinelli. She turned around and saw a man that she had never seen standing there.

"Umm, who are you?" Spinelli asked.

"The name's Eric Davis. I work for the music business and your band is definitely good enough. If you girls make a demo then I can send it in and if they like it you're in. I'm sure they will," the man said.

"Go ahead Spin," TJ whispered when Spinelli was quiet.

"Thanks for the offer, Mr. Davis, but I think we should wait a while before being signed for a record deal. I was thinking we should take some time off. How about we get back to you in a while after we take some time for ourselves," Spinelli replied.

"If that's what you really want," Eric said and walked away.

"Spinelli you didn't have to do that," TJ said.

"Yes I did. All four of us have boyfriends. We want to live our lives for a while. After we take a break we'll start up again, but for right now we just want to live our lives while we can," Spinelli replied smiling. HK, TJ, Spinelli, Lexi, Chloe, and Danielle all left the club together and went their separate directions. Spinelli was right. They all needed some time off. Besides, they have their whole lives to get big, but it only takes a day to ruin a relationship.

******************************************************************************

A/N: so what do you think? did you like the story? how about the song? please RR and tell me what you think about it! i enjoyed writing it b/c i enjoy using my own songs in my fics. but tell me if you think i shouldn't. this song wasn't one of my bests. my band has many more great songs. we're not big either. we're basically just a teenage local band. well that had nothing to do with this story. so please RR and tell me what you thought of it~!! 


End file.
